gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heist Prep: Security Pass
Security Pass is an optional prep mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. The heist leader can source either level 1 or 2 security passes for the Casino. These will allow players access to various areas of the establishment without having to hack keypads. There are different variants of the mission. Alternatively, the heist leader can obtain a level 1 security pass by stealing it from the cleaning trolley inside their Master Penthouse, if the player owns one and if the cleaning contractor is present. Level 1 – Cleaning Contractor 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Location. Search the area for the apartment door. Search the apartment for the security pass. Steal the security pass. Exit the apartment. Leave the area. |reward = |target = Level 1 security pass }} Players need to go to a semi-random location, such as in Hawick or Vespucci Canals, to steal a security pass off a cleaning contractor. Shortly after the mission begins, Lester sends the players an image of the cleaner's apartment. Once at the location, they need to use this image to find the correct apartment and enter it. Once inside, they need to find and steal the security pass. There are two possible scenarios inside the apartment; one is that shortly after getting into the apartment, the cleaning contractor enters, and the players need to avoid her cone of vision in order not to be spotted; if a player is seen, a one-star wanted level will be obtained. The other possible scenario is that the cleaning contractor will be asleep on the couch inside the apartment, and players must avoid waking her. Once the card is collected, the apartment must be left and players need to leave the area to complete the mission. Lester's Dialogue Level 2 – Croupier 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Location. Enter the party. Wait for Lester to identify the croupier. Locate the croupier. Search the croupier for their security pass. Locate the security pass. Leave the area. |reward = |target = Level 2 security pass }} Players must steal a security pass off a croupier. They must travel to a semi-random location, such as Vinewood Hills or Richman, where a party is being held, to find a croupier. Once there, players must enter the party and wait for Lester to identify the target. During this time, players at the party need to drink or dance to avoid suspicion; if the suspicion bar in the bottom right of the screen fills up, the players will also need to evade a wanted level. Alternately, if the party is crashed by another rival player, the suspicion bar will disappear and the players can hang around freely. Once Lester locates the croupier, he will send players an image of them. Once located, players will find that the target is passes out, and they need to be searched for the pass. As they do not possess it, it needs to be found somewhere around the party area. When the security pass is located and obtained, players need to leave the area to end the mission. Lester's Dialogue Level 2 – Valet Hill Valley Church Los Santos County Coroner Office |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Hill Valley Church. Steal the Romero Hearse. Go to the LS County Coroners. Park up in the parking space. Find the valet's body. Search the valet. Exit the LS County Coroners. Leave the area. |reward = |target = Level 2 security pass }} Lester tells the players about a valet that has been part of a horrible accident and has died. Players must go to the Hill Valley Church to obtain a Romero Hearse and funeral director outfits. Once obtained, they need to make their way to the Los Santos County Coroner Office; if the person guarding the hearse is injured or killed, the players must first evade a two-star wanted level. Once at the morgue, they need to park up at a designated parking space and enter the building. Once inside, they need to find the valet's body and search his pockets for the security pass. Staff inside the morgue will become alerted if a player stays in their cones of vision for an extended period of time – a three-star wanted level will be given to all members. After the valet is found and the security pass collected, players need to exit the building, lose the police (if a wanted level was obtained), and leave the area. Lester's Dialogue Gallery Video Walkthrough GTA 5 Online - The Diamond Casino Heist - Security Pass|Level 1 security pass. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Security Pass Solo (Croupier)|Level 2 security pass (Croupier). GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Security Pass Solo (Valet)|Level 2 security pass (Valet). Navigation }}